Naruto Seven Mortal Sins Challenge
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge. Naruto lived a life full of betrayal, after which he ended up being the true demon lord of hell in another world, before the sins even arrived, after sometime, he got bored and went to sleep, but again someone betrayed him, his second-in command, Belial, though an innocent girl's cry awakens him and now it's time for order. Naruto Harem. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **Up For Adoption.**

 **Just so everyone knows, this isn't to be confused with the** " **Seven Deadly Sins,** " **this is a Naruto/Seven** " **Mortal** " **Sins Crossover Challenge and I'm guessing because there are too many fan-services, with lots of moaning, that it hasn't been put up or something.**

 **But anyway, after watching Seven Mortal Sins, I thought, Naruto would be all over that, as the true Demon Lord, with the type of horns on the cover, maybe even the outfit. Naruto could be the Mortal Sin Of Despair, or Rage, or Betrayal, since his friends betrayed him, or something.**

Naruto The Demon Lord of Hell

Idea 1

The True Lord Awakens.

The Sins follow him because of his charisma, caring nature and his power, not to mention being in love with him. Though Leviathan, the Demon Lord of Envy, doesn't really care for the other sins, but Naruto gives her, her freedom to move about in hell, since Naruto kinda scares her with his power, even though he doesn't mean to.

With Belial, the Demon Lord of Vanity, as his second-in command, since he can see her keeping things organised, sort of.

Though sometimes, Naruto goes into a sleep-like state, kinda like the Odin-sleep, ether to accumulate more power, or to pass the time of boredom, which gave Belial the opportunity to seal Naruto in his sleep, in order to gain power over the other sins, as well as back-stab hell for heaven.

Though what she doesn't know was Naruto could "see" what was happening, with astral-projection, but none of the other sins know about that ability and they couldn't sense him.

So, he saw everything that's been happening, but what really woke him up was Maria's cry of pain, while Belial was squeezing her heart.

Since Belial was too busy being the "boss," she failed to sense Naruto behind her, looking neutral, meaning he wasn't happy about his forced sleep, while all the other sins were held on crosses naked, though he did enjoy that a bit, not much since it should only be him allowed to "chain" them up like that.

Before Belial could do anything else, she felt an arm going over her shoulder, with a familiar voice along with it, " **What do you think you're doing, Belial.** "

Considering who she had a feeling it was, Belial looked to the face the arm belonged to and knew it wasn't a question, it was an order, "W-what, N-Naruto," before she could continue, Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I-I mean, Lord Naruto, w-what are you doing up so early!?"

Naruto wasn't buying any of it, not one bit, " **Belial, DON'T give me the runaround, I may have been "resting," but I was aware of everything happening in the world, as well as here.** "

She couldn't believe what was happening, the true lord of the hell, has just woken up and he knows what was happening, does he even know about her deal with the angel Micheal.

Before she could even move, Naruto was in front of the human girl, Maria, with the girl's heart in his hand, without Belial even realising, not even Lucifer saw Naruto move, though she's too prideful to admit it, this true Lord of Hell didn't seem like much, but she could practically feel his power, which kinda turned her on, though, again, being the Sin of Pride, she wouldn't admit it.

Naruto, taking a knee to be levelled with Maria, though the young girl shyly tries to cover herself up and looks away with a blush, that almost reminds him of Hinata, though more of a 3 out of 10 compared to his wife and lover, it was still a breath of fresh air to see someone so innocent again.

But back to business, " **I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience my second-in command has caused you, you went through all this trouble simply because Belial still has a grudge against Lucifer, (sigh) I thought she got over it, but I guess she wouldn't be the Sin of Vanity if she didn't believe herself to be right.** "

Belial couldn't help the flinch, ever since she fall from haven, by Lucifer, Naruto was the first person, well demon, she met, though at the time she didn't know he was the Demon Lord of all of hell, Naruto took her under his wing, showed her how things are in hell, how to live in hell, of course when things got too tough for her, Naruto bailed her out everytime, heck he helped all the sins in their rolls.

Now, after everything he's done for her, she went and sealed him away, made a deal with an angel, conned the other sins into making her the leader and now that Naruto was awake, with knowledge of everything that happened, he even told each of them, 'those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worst than scum,' even now, even though she is the Demon Lord of Vanity, she can't help but feel worst than scum.

 **Up To You If You Want To Adopt This Idea Or Not.**

 **It took me a while, since I had to copy and paste back and forth from google a lot, since my laptop needs fixing, but I don't have enough money to fix it or get a new one.**

 **This idea is up for adoption, feel free to do your own version, whether Naruto ends up in Seven Mortal Sins world and meets Lucifer by chance, since she senses his power.**

 **Hopefully the people who made "Seven Mortal Sins" don't mind this crossover, since I see a lot of potential in this crossover.**

 **This is merely an idea to inspire others to give this crossover ago.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Seven Mortal Sins.**


End file.
